memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Romulans (24th century)
The following is a list of unnamed Romulans who lived during the 24th century. Assimilated Romulan This assimilated Romulan would become a Borg drone sometime prior to 2375. (VOY: "Infinite Regress") Romulan Captain The Romulan captain was the commanding officer of the Romulan command ship that was involved a four-billion-year-old genetic puzzle in 2369. His ship had intercepted several communiqués between the Yridians and the Cardassians. He was also present, while under cloak, when Professor Richard Galen's shuttlecraft was attacked. He later arrived at Vilmor II, where he surprised the Cardassian, Klingon and Federation delegations that were present there, as they were attempting to discover the secret of the genetic codes that led them to the planet. When the Cardassian gul, Ocett, threatened to destroy the rock face containing the lichen, the only remaining life on the planet, he offered a compromise. He asked to be given the gene code, and in turn he would share the results with the Cardassians. While the delegations had their stand off, Dr. Crusher was able to active the program from the codes in the lichen, revealing an ancient humanoid. The humanoid told of her hopes that those peresent, arrived in the name of cooperation. Moved by this message, the Romulan captain later contacted Captain Picard to offer him an overture and to express his belief that the two of them shared many similarities after all, in their hopes and their fears. (TNG: "The Chase") :The "Romulan Captain" was played by actor Maurice Roeves. The designation of 'Captain' was not spoken, but comes from this episodes script. It presumably reflects his position rather that his rank, which does not appear in the known Romulan ranks. In the Star Trek Customizable Card Game, he is given the name Galathon. Romulan Commander (2366) In 2366, this Romulan commander was in the second ''D'deridex''-class cruiser that attempted to make first contact with Gomtuu near the Beta Stromgren. He first attacked and then warned the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] to leave Romulan space, then preceeded to make contact with Gomtuu. Gomtuu did not respond to the Romulans, which then prepared to destroy the alien lifeform-spacecraft. It is unknown whether the Commander's Warbird was thrown clear of Beta Stromgren by Gomtuu, or destroyed by the star when it went supernova. (TNG: "Tin Man") : This "Romulan Commander" was played by actor Peter Vogt. In the Star Trek CCG, he was named Tallus. '' Romulan Commander 1 (2379) This '''Romulan Commander' addressed the Romulan Senate in 2379 with Commander Suran, urging them to side with Shinzon and the Remans against the Federation. He later backed a coup to place Shinzon in power as the new Praetor but, like the other commanders, he turned against Shinzon after it became clear that the newly elected Praetor intended to exterminate the entire population of Earth. (Star Trek: Nemesis) :This "Romulan Commander" was played by David Ralphe. Romulan Commander 2 (2379) This Romulan Commander also backed Shinzon's coup. He also later turned against Shinzon with the others. (Star Trek: Nemesis) :This "Romulan Commander" was played by J. Patrick McCormack. Romulan Corpse This Romulan corpse was formerly among the Romulans who ransacked the Amargosa observatory in 2371, in search of quantities of trilithium that had been stolen from one of their outposts by the Duras sisters. This Romulan was apparently killed in the struggle with the observatories personnel and was later found dead by the crew of the USS Enterprise-D as they responded to the observatories distress call. (Star Trek: Generations) Romulan Criminal A Romulan criminal was displayed in Odo's security office on Deep Space 9 on a wanted poster. It was not known what crime the Romulan was guilty of. (DS9: "Sanctuary") :This individual bears a resemblance to proconsul Neral, played by Norman Large, who appeared only four episodes after Dolak and Orta; two individuals from TNG Season 5 that were also present on Odo's wanted poster. Romulan Guard This Romulan guard served under Sela on Romulus in 2368. He was later incapacitaed by a Vulcan nerve pinch from Spock. (TNG: "Unification II") Romulan Officer This officer served on a Romulan Warbird whose crew was evacuated to the [[USS Enterprise-D|USS Enterprise-D]] after aliens from outside the time continuum attempted to incubate their young in the Warbird's artificial quantum singularity, having mistaken it for a naturally occurring one. While in sickbay on the Enterprise, this officer discovered one of the aliens masquerading as a Romulan and attempted to fire on her but but nearly hit Dr. Beverly Crusher instead. (TNG: "Timescape") : The "Romulan Officer" was played by actor John DeMita. In the Star Trek CCG, he is named Taul. Romulan Pilot (2369) The Romulan pilot was a male pilot serving aboard the [[IRW Khazara|IRW Khazara]] under Commander Toreth in 2369. (TNG: "Face of the Enemy") : This "Romulan Pilot" was played by actor Robertson Dean. In the Star Trek CCG, he is an engineer named Palteth. Romulan Pilot (2371) The Romulan pilot was a female pilot serving aboard Colonel Lovok's Romulan Warbird that lead the combined Tal Shiar/Obsidian Order fleet that attacked the Founders' homeworld in 2371. As the pilot, she served as Lovok's perverbial "eyes and ears" during the mission, notably for making sensor observations of the planet and contact with other ships in the fleet. She presumably was killed in the ensuing battle. (DS9: "The Die is Cast") : The "Romulan Pilot" was played by actress Wendy Schenker. Romulan Prisoner (female) The Romulan prisoner was a female individual incarcerated at the Dominion's Internment Camp 371 in 2373. She, and a fellow male Romulan cellmate, assisted in the planned escape from the camp. Her Romulan cellmate was killed by the Jem'Hadar, however, she was able to escape along with Martok, Worf, Bashir and Garak. (DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow", "By Inferno's Light") :The "Romulan Prisoner" was played by actress Carrie Stauber. Although it was not mentioned in the dialog, this character was likely a former Tal Shiar officer, judging by her uniform, and a survivor of the Battle of the Omarion Nebula. Romulan Prisoner (male) This prisoner was a male individual incarcerated at the Dominion's Internment Camp 371 in 2373. He, and a fellow female Romulan cellmate, assisted in the planned escape from the camp. He was killed by the Jem'Hadar, however, his female counterpart was able to escape along with Martok, Worf, Bashir and Garak. (DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow", "By Inferno's Light") :This individual was uncredited for his role. Like the female Romulan prisoner, and although it was not mentioned in the dialog, this character was likely a former Tal Shiar officer, judging by his uniform, and a survivor of the Battle of the Omarion Nebula. Romulan Security Officer )]] An Romulan security officer serving aboard the Imperial Romulan Warbird ''Haakona'' under Commander Taris in 2365. When Captain Picard mysteriously appeared on their bridge (using an Iconian gateway) he quickly captured him. (TNG: "Contagion") Romulan Soup Woman The Romulan soup woman was a suspicious older female, who worked as a food server at a small cafe in the Krocton Segment on Romulus. She recommended the soup to Jean-Luc Picard and Data, who were disguised as Romulans. She disbelieved that they were from Rateg, as they claimed, because they did not speak with their 'particular inflection'. She theorized that they were from the security forces, sent there to watch the intercessor's office, suspecting that the intercessor was in trouble. (TNG: "Unification, Part I") : The "Romulan Soup Woman" was played by actress Mimi Cozzens. Romulan Tactical Officer The Romulan tactical officer served as the ships' tactical officer aboard the [[IRW Valdore|IRW Valdore]], under Commander Donatra. In 2379, the Valdore, and a sister ship rendezvoused at the Bassen Rift to assist the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] battle the Scimitar. The Tactical Officer was contacted by Worf, the tactical officer of the Enterprise, in order to coordinate the attack on the Scimitar, by triangulating fire on registered shield impacts. During the battle, when it appeared that the rear cloak was failing on the Scimitar, Donatra ordered the Tactical Officer to stand by on all forward disruptor banks. (Star Trek: Nemesis) Romulan Tal Shiar Operative This Romulan Tal Shiar operative was a member of the Romulan Tal Shiar in 2371. She was contacted by Commander Sisko regarding the death of the Flaxian assassin, Retaya, following his departure from Deep Space 9. The operative fully acknowledged responsibility for the destruction of his ship, stating that he was "wanted for crimes against the Romulan Empire" and that "his execution was perfectly legal." The operative was also aware of the Cardassian, Garak, aboard the station; incorrectly noting him as a "cobbler". (DS9: "Improbable Cause") : The "Romulan Tal Shiar Operative" was played by actress Darwyn Carson. Romulans, Unnamed List ofRomulans Romulans, Unnamed List of